A Big Blonde Tease
by prentiss-be-mine
Summary: Olivia teased her for the last time and Alex gets her revenge. ONE-SHOT FEMMESLASH turned TWO-SHOT!
1. Revenge

**A/N: Horny and bored at three in the morning; this is what I do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVU characters.**

"C'mmere," she murmured on the tanned neck, lightly sitting her bottom on the bare ass of the detective.

"Alex," Olivia chuckled, half-turning on her back, wincing at the pain it gave from her knots of long work. "I'm fine."

"Now you're going to tell me that was done on purpose, hmm?" Alex purred before lightly grazing against the shell of the tan ear with her tongue; allowing just a mist of breathes to trace the moist flesh, eliciting a groan of appreciation from the detective beneath her.

"Awww baby I missed you all day," Alex cooed some more, sitting on her heels, running two flat palms up the detective's back, noting every groan and wince on her way up toned shoulders.

"I missed you too," she heard the detective say as she turned her head to the side so she can be articulated.

Olivia was on a slight vacation due to all her remarkable work, and her conviction rate, so that forced Alex to work with the boys for a week. It wasn't awful, she's done it before, but she always loved how the strong female detective gave a soft essence to the precinct.

Thank god she can have that at home with her girlfriend.

"Staying with the boys isn't as fun." Alex opened the cucumber body therapy oil and put a healthy amount in her palm, groaning a bit at what the 'for her and for _her' _oil was doing for her hand.

"Imagine how I felt before you came."

"I know how _I _felt before I came…" Alex purred, circling her palms together, lightly coating the detective's toned back, giving her olive skin an illuminating shine with a hint of glitter.

Olivia couldn't help but groan at the cool sensations it gave her nerves, both painful and easing.

As the tips of her manicured nails hit the nape of the olive neck, Alex went in for ear and whispered. "Now I want to know how _you _feel…" Olivia must've not gotten it, until her brain registered and she made a low moan in anticipation. _Good girl._

Alex sat fully on the detective's high ass, and began to slowly circle all of her nails across the higher back, not necessarily beginning the massage but to feel for where some parts or more tender. She got a wince at the curve that began beautiful strong shoulders, and she couldn't help but pout at the apparent pain Olivia was brushing past. _Well not tonight baby._

Quickly applying more oil on her hands, she lightly stroked the curve, _slowly_, making a small _L _from the arch, digging the pads of her fingers in a little deeper with each down stroke, becoming fainter as she grazed her finger-tips trailed up her neck, repeating the process over and over again.

"Mmm…" she heard the detective groan as those gorgeous brown eyes slipped shut.

"Feel good?" Alex asked lovingly, beginning to softly knead the area with her thumb, pushing out the kinks of hard work and dedication.

She felt the detective jerk a little beneath her, giving her a sign to lay off the pressure a bit. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she went back to her neck and gave it a little open-mouth kiss, a kiss so light that Olivia probably felt more of the heat then the pressure of her lips.

"S'kay," she heard the detective say drowsily. Alex couldn't help but shake her head; Olivia looked so adorable sleepy.

"Well I'm going to make it up to you." With that, and another coat of oil, Alex began the process: pads of thumbs up the detective's spinal cord, putting more pressure where needed, less where it was tender. It dawned on her the vast amount of stress the detective was in, and it only made her frown for a moment that Olivia never said anything, but that's what made her fall in love with the older woman in the first place: her dedication and selflessness toward other human beings.

She grasped on to one side of the detective's, noting a ticklish spot by her ribcage, and continued to push up the faintly protruding spinal cord with her thumb, kneading away long hours in a computer chair; hours of intense daily workouts.

"Al…" she heard the brunette whisper.

"Hmm…" Her flattened palms ran up her back, past her shoulder blades, and stopped at the tops of her shoulders; more pressing of thumbs massaging the sore area, circling kneading, both light and firm.

"Baby…you don't know what I want to do to you…" the detective groaned, beginning to arch her back, unconsciously rotating her hips, grazing against a pit of fire that Alex desperately wanted to extinguish. But she won't; this was about Olivia tonight.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, " Alex sang, now rotating all of the pads of her fingers into the toned flesh, groaning in her throat from the sensation that the oil gave herself every time she touched the detective's skin, loving the cool moisture against her scorching fingers. "Tonight this is _all_ about you. Your wish is my command, detective…"

"Baby…" she heard the older woman say in a plea. Typical Olivia: putting others' needs above her own.

"What would you like me to do?" Alex asked seductively, sliding down to the small of her back, kneading some more, smirking at the throaty purr that came from the detective.

"T-Talk to me…"

Blonde brows furrowed as her hands stopped moving for a moment, still confused by the vague statement. "What baby?"

"T-Tell me what you're going to do to me…"

That's when Alex smile returned and she shifted her weight more on her knees, so she can lightly apply her elbow against the base of the spinal cord.

"Fuck," she moaned, rotating her hips more, flexing to the touch.

A low murmured chuckle was made by the A.D.A, as she continued to dig more of her jagged elbow in, cupping her face in her hand, rotating the spinal cord and more over to the sides where her ribs began.

"My lord," Olivia whined as she tried to turn on her back but the blonde wasn't having any of it.

"I want my fingers to stroke every nerve in your body, take all the pain away…I just want you to be relaxed…"

"Touch me…"

The blonde smirked as she gently ran her fingers along the detective's curvy sides, fingernails stopping just under the tops of her ribcages, digging into the bone a bit as she began to rotate her own center into the detective's bare ass, educing small moans and whines for her performance.

"I want to make you feel so good…like you do to me…" she flattened her hands into the mattress on either side of the brunette to lean down and lightly swiped her tongue against a small ear.

With her hands holding her weight, this gave Alex more leverage to fully draw out her grinding, earning louder and more frantic groans from the detective. Alex couldn't help but moan herself with each stroke her flesh hit the detective's, groaning at the clapping sound of their flesh colliding.

"I just want to fuck that pretty ass of yours," Olivia moaned at Alex seldom coarse language. "Make you see stars when my fingers are filling that little pussy of yours…"

"P-Please…" The older woman was begging and Alex almost abided into her needs, but then a flash of a very teasing Olivia yesterday, came into her mind. So Olivia was going to suffer, like _she_ did when she begged the brunette to go down on her.

"It's so tight and wet…" One hand left her side and slipped between the mattress and the brunette's scorching stomach, trialing up until it cupped a very full breast.

"Alex," Olivia whined through teeth as she arched her back up enough for the blonde to fully grasp what she wanted to be held.

A pad of a thumb grazed against a painfully hard nipple made the woman groan; a pinch between a forefinger and thumb sent the woman screaming, whining for release.

"Oh god, you never seize to amaze how wet you get every time I fuck you, hitting spots that _I_ only know about…" She was acting a bit smug, but who wouldn't if a hot brunette like Olivia was screaming to be fucked?

"Alex m-more…p-please…" Never has she known Olivia to beg like this, she usually made Alex due most of that with her talented tongue; she must really need this release, but Alex didn't care. She told the detective she'll rue the day that you made _her_ beg for mercy, and now it was _her_ time for the torture.

"I just want to fuck your little hole, make you scream my name…" The hand that held possessively over her breast trailed down her stomach, earning a disapproved groan from the woman writhed beneath her, and had the same possession over the back of her upper thigh, urging her to lift her leg a little.

"Oh god," Olivia moaned some more, allowing Alex to pull her leg around the blonde's waist, doing the same to the other.

Olivia's new position made her shift her weight to her arms, while a change of plans allowed her left knee to drop on the mattress, having her nearly on all fours.

"You feel so fucking good," Alex purred, slowly pounding her own center to the detective's dripping, applying pressure when she was there, to rub against her clit from behind.

"Baby please," Olivia was panting, begging, but Alex wasn't giving in her cards just yet.

To complete the charge, she wedged the detective's ass into her center, and leaned over and cupped a left breast, beginning a process of pinching, massaging, and kneading, her own nipples pricking against the detective's lower back.

"Al!" Olivia began to grind herself into the blonde, begging for more friction that Alex finally thought it was okay to give now. She heard enough begging and she honestly wanted to screw the life out of this sexy brunette.

With one last rough squeeze of Benson breast, an urgent moan from the detective, Alex trailed her fingers down the toned abdomen, teasing the taut muscles there, and went further down into the slick heat, a heat so scorched that she couldn't help but moan.

"My lord Olivia," she gasped, running her forefinger up the slit.

"O-Oh…p-please…b-baby please…"

"Are you begging?" Alex smirked.

"What?" Olivia groaned back, panting for her dear life.

"Are you begging?" she asked slower, rotating just the pad of her drenched forefinger around her tight slit.

"No…" Olivia said what was suppose to sound defiant, but sounded primal.

"Hmm?" Alex smirked some more, trailing that finger up the brunette's engorged clit, still lightly pounding from behind. "You sure…?"

"I…d-don't beg…" Olivia growled out of determination.

"Huh," Alex said simply, beginning to trail her finger further up north to her abdomen.

"Al-Al-Alex w-what are you d-doing?" Olivia whined dropping her head, her arms wobbling from the fire Alex was doing. "G-Go back…"

"Oh?" Alex asked in faux curiosity. "Go back where?" She thrashed harder into the detective's ass, knowing just the right hip motion to hit her thumping mound.

"Oh, Alex god, please, please!" she moaned louder, yearning more for the very penetration she was receiving.

"Are you beg-"

"Yes!" Olivia gritted through teeth. "_God_ yes! Anything, a-anything, please, just fuck me, p-please…"

With a triumphant smirk grazing against her teeth Alex simply said "Okay," before she grabbed the detective's waist, and flipped her harshly into the mattress to give her predatorily smile.

Olivia, naked and quivering, waited impatiently for the blonde to rip her black lace off before she lunged at the brunette to a much anticipated kiss. Tongues lathered one another; primal hair pulling came along, as the blonde wedged her thigh into the detective's, grinding up as the brunette rotated her hips downward.

"Al," Olivia screamed, clenching the blonde's now bare ass in her hands, thrusting all of the A.D.A's weight on her own.

Alex groaned as she let three fingers slip under her thigh, evading the brunette's scorching center with the utmost harshness.

"Al-Alex!" Olivia screamed as her eyes snapped shut, her jaw dropping to the floor, as her full back arched off the bed, only to have it pinned down to the mattress by Alex's weight.

With that one stroke, Alex felt her fingers being held captive by the inner walls of the detective's slick heat, until she felt the flames scorch around her fingers, an hour's worth of teasing and taunting beginning to inundate into her palm.

Olivia was shaking, trembling, pulsating beneath her and Alex was growing concern. Never has the detective's orgasm had plummet so intensely for the woman to be out of breath and her eyes still shut after a five minutes. Did she do something wrong?

"Liv?" Alex husked with concern, beginning to caress the olive cheek.

With the initial touch, hot tears streamed down the detective's cheeks. "Liv?" Alex asked more frantically, lightly slapping her cheek.

Oh god, oh god, what was she going to tell the doctor? That she screwed her girlfriend so hard she fainted? How embarrassing and mortifying would that be!

Luckily her nightmare ended when the detective's eyes fluttered open; her pupils ran throughout the whole room until it settled on its surroundings and hit the blonde.

"God Liv, are you okay?" Alex asked, still concerned, biting her lip.

As she looked down at their naked flesh, then back up at the blue orbs, she made a small snarl as the situation finally caught up with her.

"Please don't be mad Liv. I just wanted to tease you a bit, and I took it too far, and I shouldn't have made you beg, because I know you, and I know-"Her frantic blabbering was pacified by the brunette's small finger against her kiss-swollen lips.

"You better," her voice was hoarse but defiant, "have that ass in the air when I come out of the shower-and _no_ you can't accompany me because you've been a very bad girl! Now vamoose, until I figure out what I'm going to do with you…"

With a small shove, the detective was up, wobbling a bit as she padded her naked form into the master bathroom, allowing a very small, undetectable if Alex didn't know her well, sly smirk to escape her full lips until she closed the door behind her.

Alex let out a nervous chuckle. For a moment she thought that her girlfriend was seriously upset with her for playing with her pride and self-respect, but that one smirk, that small Mona Lisa smirk, blew her cover. Alex was a bit apprehensive about what Olivia had planned for her, but that growing flame of her libido was roaring uncontrollably at the image of herself faced down while the detective fucked her senseless.

Her trance of the sexy image dimmed when she heard the faint sound of the faucet shutting off and the scuffling sound of her lover getting ready in the bathroom.

"That sexy ass better be up in thirty seconds," she heard the detective call out.

Olivia must've figured out she wanted to do to Alex already, and the blonde couldn't help but groan when she whispered "Yes ma'me," to herself before she assumed the position, ready submit herself to her lover and best friend. "Yes ma'me…"


	2. Challenge

**A/N: Originally meant to be a one-shot but soon realized the ending came off as a continuation. Sorry it took so long, btw. I really didn't know how to completing it without giving you crap. **

Olivia quickly dried her damp naked, slightly sore, frame as she stared at her upper body in the mirror, completely appalled at the scene back in the bedroom. She couldn't help but growl at how publicly humiliating it was to be submitted to Alex, to that frail little blonde! Anger and humiliation sparked through her eyes, but an encircled ember in her dusky orbs glinted desire and sated satisfaction.

Olivia couldn't lie; Alex handled her well, truly fucked the life out of her with just one stroke. Even she, the slyest of all sex taunting, didn't have the skill or willpower to tease someone she was sexually attracted to the way Alex did to her. But that was going to change; Olivia liked a challenge and Alex was going to be her toy for self-fulfillment.

Plastering her most plausible glare, because she was quite thrilled about her new experience for herself, she opened the door and walked into the bedroom, making sure to keep her gaze dark and bitter.

Alex was sitting on the bed with the look of innocence, but was behaving the total opposite considering she disobeyed Olivia's command, _again._That made a grim smirk across the brunette's face, as she realized that this gave her the incentive to do whatever she pleased with her girlfriend, and a couple of erotic possibilities came to mind.

"I thought I told that ass to be up in the air when I got out," Olivia said flatly, making her way to the foot of the bed with her hands behind her back.

The blonde kept her head down as she gazed up at the detective through long lashes. "I…I wanted to make sure you were-"Her voice was meek and gentle; nothing of the sorts ten minutes ago.

"I didn't ask for a story," the detective interrupted with a snap. "I asked for a command and you disobeyed-"

"No I just wanted to check on you." She looked up at the brunette with a small pout.

Perhaps this will be harder than she expected. Alex had on this adorable little pout while her smoking body was still exposed to Olivia's every command; the confliction of innocence and lust meshing into a tempting aura of forgiveness of the blonde. But Olivia remembered that grin, the grin of triumph and smugness when Alex flipped her over on the mattress, and Olivia refused to back down.

"Then you interrupt me?" she shrieked, putting on her sharpest glare, successfully frightening the small woman. Alex flinched as she skittishly put her face down.

Olivia made a small smirk as she walked closer so she was directly in front of the blonde, crotch aligning with the small face. "Look at me," she commanded in a low tone.

Blue eyes darted up to her crotch, blatant fear and arousal swirling in them, and then trailed up to her face. "Kiss it," she simply said, darting down at her core; symbolizing the location.

Alex hesitated with a wary expression but she did what she was told; lightly pressing her lips to the detective's centre. She looked at the brunette's frown.

"Did I tell you to stop?" she barked.

Alex whimpered as she set her lips back onto the detective's, lightly sucking on the puffy flesh, soothing the faint teeth marks with her tongue.

Olivia moaned in her throat but luckily it wasn't audible for the blonde; the last thing she needs is for the blonde to think she has captured control because that was _definitely_ not going to happen. "Stop," she said slowly, making sure the note of desire was not apparent in her tone.

Alex obediently did what she was told, licked the detective's arousal from her upper lip; keeping her blue eyes in an innocent aura.

Olivia turned around and sat on the bed beside Alex, fazing her angry gaze to apathy. _Now __a __little __emotional __guilt __and __we __could __really __start __the __party._"I try to be nice to you, Cabot; I really do. But you make me angry when you disobey me."

Her eyes were set on Alex's plasma, but she knew the blonde had a huge pout on her guilty little face. _Good._"You know the procedure." She then faced the blonde who was chewing on her quivering lip. She was scared, borderline terrified, but Olivia needed to assert her dominance and whimpering would just abate that. "Well!" Olivia shouted, making the blonde nervously flinch.

The blonde made a little whimper before she got up, sat on the bed on her knees, then eased her body onto the detective's lap.

"You think that was cute?" Olivia asked, harshly connecting her palm to the bare ass.

Alex shook and whimpered as Olivia pressured her free hand on the small of the alabaster back, limiting her movements. "I asked you a question," she slapped the reddening cheek harsher making the blonde wince higher, " did you, think that, was cute?"

"No," Alex mumbled.

"What?" Another slap hit the blonde, followed by another.

"No I didn't think it was cute!" Alex whimpered, tears sliding her cheeks. "I'm sorry Olivia-"

"You like to tease, huh?" Olivia growled, sending three smacks on a flushed ass. "You like to say naughty things in my ear?" Another slap was made followed by a howl. "That turn you on?" Slap. Slap. Slap.

Alex clenched her jaw, trying to hold in all the guttering screams and sobs in her throat, begging for this to end soon. But this was her fault, and she _knew_her punishment, yet she still chose to do it. Perhaps it was her subconscious masochism, but she loved this aggressive detective disciplining her as so. Maybe a little taunting could feed her masochistic crave.

"It surely turned you on," Alex retorted over shoulder.

Olivia growled down at her as she gave a rough pinch on her swell ass, eliciting a small hiss. How dare her! Undermining her authority like that! Just the thought of Alex slipping back the control she temporally lost made the detective sick.

She made a rather harsh slap, harder and crueler than her usually playful bedroom frustration.

"Ow!" Alex whined, rolling her hips, trying to feel some sort of relief for her thumping ass, and _another_ thumping mound on her body.

"Let me," Slap, "tell you," Slap, "something." A few more blows to the ass came along, followed by a couple of pinches.

"Oh god!" Alex moaned, and it trailed as if she was…turned on? No way, this had to be painful; Olivia could see the smooth flesh becoming a dark crimson. So why was the blonde screaming, in a sense that she wanted more? Alex was up for a little bite or scrape here and there, but her girlfriend, in the three years they've been dating, has never looked forward to a punishment. Whatever it was, Olivia liked it because that meant she was teasing the blonde toward the edge, and that her experiment was on a role to a good start.

"You like that, huh?" Slap. "You really like that you little slut?" she spat harshly, making her blows to the ass match her anger. "I asked you a question," she made a slap once more.

"Yes," Alex shook out, squirming in the detective's iron grip.

"Yes _what?__" _Olivia screamed, smacking some more.

"Yes I like it! I'm a little slut!"

"That's what I thought," Olivia barked out, giving one last smack then lightly tapped the small of the blonde's flush back, signaling her to get up. When Alex did what she was implied, wobbling and nearly falling in the process, she still displayed the look of innocence and apology but that spark of desire was beginning to envelop in the darkened tempest of blue orbs. A look that wasn't fooling the detective, that thrilled her really, but she refused to let it show.

Not now.

"I want your face down and your ass up in the middle of the bed," she commanded, "_Now_!"

Alex quickly abided, still wobbly stance from the punishment, and anxiously anticipated for the inevitable. Olivia took a moment to admire the view, the puffed flesh between the blonde's legs, the _dripping _mound that left the brunette's mouth watering. Thank god Alex couldn't see that. Tearing from the lustful image, Olivia walked over to the bedside drawer, pretending to not seek interest in the blonde's position, and took out a special little gift she gotten for her birthday. Boy did she love Abbie.

With a devious smirk she climbed on the bed, purposely applying all of her weight in her knees to make her presence known, and began to slowly crawl behind the A.D.A, pressing her "gift" against her lover's cheek, making sure Alex knew exactly what it was. After all, no matter what, she'll never do anything that her girlfriend didn't want to do. But that wiggle of the ass, the muffled groan in the bed, that lascivious roll of the hips showed the true desire from Olivia's aggressive behavior.

Olivia had to take a moment to stare at the lustful image in front of her because well…Alex looked so fucking delicious to eat. Taking her own device with a devilish smirk, Olivia eased further into the bed, stomach now flat against the mattress, phallus wedged between her abdomen and mattress, and her neck arched right behind the quivering woman's rear end. A curious index-finger pointedly jabbed Alex's dripping center, causing a hiss to rip from the both of them. Alex was hot, scorching, as her muscles practically swallowed her finger whole before she reluctantly pulled away. Alex was fucking sexy and she really sought pleasure making her girlfriend come, but a very naughty blonde came to her mind and she remembered how flustered, how embarrassed, how pleading she was for this woman to ride her to ecstasy but she defied. And right now Olivia was going to do the same.

Because payback was a bitch!

So what that smug, mischievous smirk going on, she took that same index finger and slowly, languidly, steadily, trailed that mound up to its apex, brushing across a throbbing bundle of nerves that she purposely looked past, to slide down to its original direction, circling the pad of the digit at the base, eliciting shaky groans and helpless whimpers from the A.D.A

"So," Olivia drawled, starting her little pattern again, and again, each time brushing more prominently against her clit as the session before.

Alex was out of breath, forearms probably growing numb from the pressure her body was giving it, but this was what she deserved. And it felt great as fuck! Usually Olivia was the one to be…passively aggressive in bed. She loved showing Alex that there was a clear caste system when it came to their intimacy- not emotional; that wouldn't be right and make her a controlling bitch- and loved to show her that she will 'always' be on top, pun intended. But there were times, like this evening, when she appreciated being submitted and told what to do, or _what_was going to happen to her. But today wasn't one of those times. Was it satisfying? Yes, but it put a scratch on her ego, and this, this little tease she knew that knock the stars out of her favorite A.D.A, will be the A and D ointment to her problem.

And the fact that she was rising to the goal of her challenge she made, didn't go undetected by the detective.

"How was your day?" Olivia went onto say casually, digging just a little deeper, not enough to the point that it'll be obvious and inconsistent to the teasing that will occur tonight, just to rip out of her, Alex's arousal dripping on the bed spread.

"F-Fine," Alex gasped out, instinctually rocking her hips backward. Yeah Alex knew damn well to answer her, or Olivia would have no choice but to punish her again. They both knew that Alex enjoyed a good spanking, but right now Alex needed to be fucked, hard and fast, and being disobedient won't quicken her goal.

Well, little does she know that it'll take more than abidance to get her wish tonight.

"I was so," she made a rather possessive jab to Alex's center, causing a gasp from the blonde, "bored today. Can you believe how many nature shows are on in the morning?" she continued that coy demeanor but kept the contradiction with her blunt and rough thrusts.

"I mean, it's ridiculous. Elephants," another finger easily slipped inside the blonde, accompanying its fellow digit, "lions, cheetahs," at that she made a fast, very purposed, session of thrusts to illustrate her point, driving the blonde into hiccupped gasps.

"L-Liv…" she was desperate, ready to melt inside Olivia's hand, but it still wasn't enough for the detective. She literally wanted the A.D.A to _crawl_.

"You should see the things those animals do to each other," Olivia went on to say, flipping her wrist so it was downward and her fingers were poking at the A.D.A, instead of driving up the blonde, earning a disapproved groan from the blonde.

"Liv…" she tried again, but her whimper was loud enough to trail her whole request.

"Hmmm?" Olivia asked curiously, stilling the movements in the A.D.A's center, which was hard to do. Alex was so tight, abnormal for a woman that knew, felt, and licked, every part of the mound.

"Please L-Liv…" For the life of her, Alex was panting, moaning helplessly, enjoyably, frustratingly, all in one jagged tone. Only Olivia could strangle that out of her.

"Are you begging?" she asked, her voice husking a bit. The truth was Olivia was secretly waving a flag to this war because the heat that enveloped her fingers, and the scent that radiated by her dry hungry lips threw her challenge out of the window. Truth was she wanted to shove her head beneath her girlfriend's legs, rock her so hard that she couldn't see, but her pride was still intact. Alex won her over today, and Olivia was going to do the same.

"W-Wha?" she gasped, her body trembling with sweat, arousal, and blatant submission.

"I asked you a question and I am not going to repeat it," Olivia replied smoothly, reversing her wrist's position again, and made one, the first of tonight, thrust to stroke the swelled g-spot of her lover.

She thought that Alex was going to come there; her scream was abruptly loud, and her pussy nearly swallowed, a shy away from pain, her fingers whole, and her hip jerked erratically. But she knew Alex, knew her patterns and quirks, sexually and nonsexually, and when Alex came, she came hard, and that wasn't enough potency to show 'The Cabot Climax'.

So Olivia knew when to give in, or Alex would give in for the both of them and that wouldn't be any fun.

"You know what to do to end this babe," she purred, relieved that her need was veiled with confidence.

With another one of those pointed and purposed thrusts to the g-spot, Alex finally screamed "Okay! Please L-Liv…I'm begging…please…"

Bingo.

With a devilish smirk and she shifted her weight to her knees and whispered "All you had to do was ask…" in a pompous manner. She wedged her legs and thighs between Alex's and nudged them apart to give more access, rubbing her crimson strap-on along the blonde's drenched center, lubricating both her girlfriend and the artificial appendage, causing a sultry moan from the blonde.

Satisfied in her work Olivia pushed up and in, the intrusion was fast, maybe a little painful, but through her little grits of displeasure Alex backed her ass against the detective's thighs, blatantly hinting that she wanted more.

"Easy baby…" Olivia whispered, wiggling herself a bit, pulling back a little, to slowly thrust upward. Like she said before, this wasn't just sex for them, and Olivia wasn't going to ruin the best thing that happened to her by disrespecting her love's body.

"M-More…" Alex gasped out, rolling her hips for more contact.

Shaky hands gripped at the blonde's sweaty hips, and Olivia eased back to shove harder into the woman, minutes of sexual frustration getting the best of her, her bottom lip drawing a little blood from how hard she sunk her teeth into it, taking the whole crimson cock into her lover.

"Fuck!" Alex gasped out, instinctually rolling her hips for more, which Olivia happily obliged, finding a rough, but steady rhythm. Olivia continued to drive her cock into her lover, moaning herself when the base rammed her clit; a lustful symphony composed by their two demanding moans.

Alex's time was wearing thin, but Olivia wasn't going to go without a bang. Pun intended.

Drilling harder, her strokes longer, reaching all inside the blonde, Olivia slid a hand between the A.D.A's legs and gave her lover's neglected bundle of nerves a slight pull.

"Oh, ah, oh- fuck!" And a slew of obscenities came by as the blonde made one last, harsh thrust backward, while Olivia did the same forward, and her muscles enveloped the detective's cock, her contralto tone cracking with Olivia's name, and the trembling like an earthquake symbolized the Cabot climax, with Olivia shortly following with the same need and desire.

Though Olivia was on the isle of bliss and satiation, her naturally concerning demeanor made her rock inside her lover, with extreme vigor and exertion, until the blonde stopped shaking.

When those lustful legs eventually stilled, Olivia gave one last kiss on the sweaty shoulder blade, and slipped out of the blonde, who made a groan of disapproval, and flew on the bed, beside Alex with her back on the mattress.

Alex's arched back finally relaxed and her stomach collided with the mattress, bouncing a few times. Olivia took the moment to admire the view of the blonde's back, glistening with sweat and arousal, with a long flat path of sweaty blonde hair, trialing down to the swell of a beautiful plump ass. Boy when did she get so lucky?

"Wow," Alex sighed contentedly, peeking her eyes out from the pillow. "That was…wow," she chuckled at her lack of eloquence.

"You asked for that one," Olivia smirked, casually crossing an arm behind her head.

"I did," Alex smiled, running her hands through her sweaty mane. "But I did enjoy it."

"When do we never?" Olivia replied smugly.

"Cocky are we?" Alex smirked, leaning her head over to gave a light kiss on the lips.

"Do you blame me?" another smirk flirted around the brunette's lips.

"You're too much," Alex chuckled, "but I love you."

"Love you too, babe," Olivia smiled, pulling the blonde on top of her to rub the glistening back.

"So why?"

"Why what?" Alex furrowed her brow, confused by Olivia's statement.

"Why'd you do it? You know, tease me like that? Why'd you do it?"

"Remember how you had me beg and writhe for your every touch last night?"

"When I sucked you so hard I thought you were going to cum your organs out? Yeah," Olivia guffawed at the blonde's flustered grin, "I remember."

"Well," Alex mumbled back, clearly still embarrassed by her lover's bluntness, "I decided to get my revenge and I think I could say," that look of triumph returned, "I got it."

Olivia thought about it, last night, how she had Alex screaming and writhing on her tongue, and realized, yeah, she did deserve it. But still…it wasn't nice.

"So this was your plan all along? Get me worked up for your ego so you can get fucked twice as hard so I can heal mine?" Olivia arched a brow at her own revelation.

The biting of the lip and the deepening crimson of her skin, answered Olivia's question.

The brunette made a snort and continued to stroke her lover's back. "You big blonde tease," she smiled up at her lover.

"Couldn't be anything otherwise."

_Fin_


End file.
